catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosethorn
Rosethorn is a cream she-cat with black ear tips and brilliant blue eyes. History Rose is born to Bell, her father is secretly Whiskers. She later is thrown into a tree by Pip. Her leg brakes because of that. Rose later looks up to Hawkfire. She seems to like Lunarkit, but he doesn't, so she seems to start liking Locustkit. She is later heart broken when her mother dies, Rose and Midnight, her brother, mourn. The two of them are very close. Rose becomes an apprentice with Cloudstar as her mentor. She thinks it's an honor to be apprenticed to the Clan leader, and isn't surprised when Midnight wants to keep his name. She nods and starts to do her training. Later Moonpaw starts yelling at her about Locustkit and she walks away trying not to get in a fight. Moonpaw follows and attacks her, she goes into the rabbit holes and confuses Moonpaw who gets a scrape on her leg who she tells Echostream. Echostream attacks her because she thought Rosepaw attacked Moonpaw but Barkfoot pulls her off. She later is seen coughing a lot. It's known she has greencough and may die, she only wants to tell her brother. Her brother takes good care of her when she is sick, asking Sunblaze if he needs help. She later gets better and gets back to regular apprentice duties. She is ambushed by Fang and she is sent into a comma. She wakes up to see Locustpaw by her, he is very relieved, he says,"I was so worried you would join StarClan," she replied saying,"I wouldn't leave, not yet," She later is talking to Locustpaw saying,"We should be close to warriors, don't you think?" he replies,"Then we can be mates!". Rosepaw is surprised that he wants to be her mate, he says he liked her since they were kits, she says she does also. They go hunting and an eagle attacks, her and Berrypaw get bad cuts, she gets it on her bad leg, Berrypaw on her flanks. Her brother is very worried. She later races Locustpaw and ties in a race. Then she, Locustpaw, Berrypaw, and Dawnpaw fight, she is imppressed with Berrypaws moves. When she hears about Locustpaw's death, she is sent into a deep depression, for the lost of her best friend, and the fact she had a crush on the flame colored tom. When Locustpaw comes back to life she is overly excited and asks, "I thought you were dead!" He tels her how he came back to life, she listens still happy in the process. She later starts to spend time with Locustpaw. Rosepaw and Dawnpaw both confess they like Locustpaw a lot and then vow to keep their friendship the same if Locustpaw picks any of them. She decided she wants to go hunting and asks Dawnpaw to come with her. The two go hunting, it is noted that both she-cats are excellent hunters and caught every rabbit they saw. (Which was about 3-4) She play fights with everybody again twice and does well. Everybody races and she ties with Dawnpaw for 1st. She catches 1 fish, 2 rabbits, and 2 water voles during her assessment. She earns her warrior name, Rosethorn. She later asks Branchpaw where Locustfire is and he says that he was last seen with Dawnheart, she becomes very saddened to hear this and pads off upset, even though her brother and some other cats felt sympathy for the cream warrior. She was looking at Locustfire and realized he was looking at her, she padded over saying hi and he said he was thinking, she asked about what and Sunblaze comes up and says to spit it out. He says he has loved her since kithood and asked her to be his mate. She replies yes surprised and the two go hunting. It is noted that the two love each other deeply. They are later nervous by Lunarblaze, Berryfrost, and Dawnheart because it looks like they are plotting to break the two up. Later, she is with her mate when he asks her is they are having kits, she shrugs and pads to Sunblaze's den, he says that Lcoustfire needs to leave and he inspects her, he meows happily that she is going to have Locustfire's kits, the two are very happy. One day, her and Locustfire leave WindClan for a little bit. They both think its best until the tension about them settles down and disappears. She also wants to raise her kits, or at least have them, somewhere safe. They leave and walk for a long time to a barn that Locustfire found when he strayed off of the Clans' territory. They enter and a frightened she-cat named Annie is in there. Rosethorn says that she won't hurt her or her kits and her mate, Tux enters into the barn door and is first hostile, then Annie explains why they are here and is later agrees happily and they settle in and talk about their situation with the other cats. Images Real Life Image Fan Art LocustfireXRosethorn.png|LocustfirexRosethorn, Colored by Hawkfire, line art by *Tesseri-ShiraLine art here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Family Members Mate: :Locustfire - Living Sons: :Courserkit - Living :Lightningkit - Living Daughter: :Quailkit - Living Mother: :Bell - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Father: :Whiskers - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest Brother: :Midnight - Living Uncle: :Fang - Living Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Cats without Images Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Moon's Characters Category:Rogue Category:To Be Deleted